The increased demand for data means that business systems and applications must exchange data efficiently and intelligently at scale with devices, browsers, and other applications over the Internet. To meet this increased demand for data, some data distribution platforms employ a publish-subscribe model in which senders of messages, called control clients, publish messages into classes (e.g., topics) without knowledge of subscribers who may receive the messages. Subscribers in a topic-based publish-subscribe system will receive all messages published to the topics to which they subscribe, and all subscribers to a topic will receive the same messages. Control clients establish a session with the server to create and maintain topics and clients establish a session with the server to consume data published by the control clients. In the event that the session(s) updating a given topic disconnect, this can result in situations where client sessions are consuming “stale” data.
The figures depict embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.